


After

by JulianChase



Series: Winchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Death, Dominant Sam, Forceful, Kinky, M/M, Mentions of Dean/Cas - Freeform, Mentions of Major Character Death, Minor Character Death, Orphan Ben, Rim job, Some angst, Submissive Kevin, Vampires, What? No one ships Sevin? Lol, bareback, possible eventual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianChase/pseuds/JulianChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dead. Sam continues to hunt down ways to bring his brother back, but deep down knowing something is different this time. Is his death more permanent? With Castiel off the grid, there's really no one left for him to turn to.</p><p>Except Kevin.</p><p>Eventually, Sam might find comfort in Kevin, surrounded by all this loss.</p><p>Note: This is a tie-in to my story, The Seeds of His First. It isn't necessary to read it first, but it might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost

Blood ran off his body as it was rinsed off in the shower. Sam watched as it swirled in the drain, slowly disappearing with the water as he became cleaner, as if it had never been on his body in the first place. Other than the running of the water, everything in the bathroom and outside the door was silent. But his head was anything but. His mind roared in anguish, in heartache. In fury. His arm resting on the tile wall in front of him, Sam was leaning forward, his head against his arm, his fist clinched and his chest heaving.

His mom.

His dad.

Jessica.

And now Dean was gone too.

Everyone he loved was being taken from him. Was there anything he could do, anything, to stop it from happening again, to reverse it even? Knowing his luck...

It's been weeks since that monster killed Dean. And then Castiel disappeared on them. The bunker was feeling very empty with just the two of them. He was trying to find a way to bring Dean back. And while the angel had his way of doing things, so did Sam.

Hence all the blood. It turns out, their ways happened to be remarkably similar. And even as he fought and sought for answers, something felt different this time, something felt more final. Sure they had brought Dean back before, they had both fought death and won. But this... this somehow felt different. But still, Sam waged on in his fight to bring his brother back.

It wasn't until he heard loud knocking on the bathroom door that he even realized the water had long since been running cold. While he tried to ignore the knocking, he couldn't ignore the cold water that pinged on his flesh like needles and nails. Shivering, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a warm towel.

As he assumed it would, the loud banging on the door resumed.

"Sam," Kevin yelled.

Sighing, Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair, clearing it from his eyes as he remained silent. Couldn't Kevin just walk away for a few minutes? But he knew he wouldn't. Stepping out of the tub, he ran his fingers across the foggy glass of the mirror, making eye contact with his reflection. His eyes looked back at him, reflecting that familiar emptiness he felt inside.

"Sam," Kevin yelled once more. "If you don't..."

Kevin didn't get to finish as Sam opened the door wide, standing in front of the prophet in nothing but a towel. Kevin's voice trailed off as he stared for a few seconds. "...I...Hmmm..."

"No need to freak out Kev," Sam said, walking past Kevin and into his room. "I was just taking a long shower. I needed..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I needed to clear my mind."

Kevin forced himself to look away from Sam, blushing as Sam sat down on the bed. What he had almost seen...

"Huh... yeah... huh," Kevin stammered on. "...Sorry."

Sam looked at Kevin in confusion as he slipped on his t-shirt. "What's with you? Demon got your tongue?"

"Naked," Kevin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sam looked down. "Hum, no..." He stood up and swung off his towel, his large cock hanging low, but not erect. "This is naked."

"Oh my god," Kevin cried out, turning away from Sam. "What the hell Sam!"

"I'm just getting dressed, chill," Sam responded. Yanking on his sweats, he told Kevin he could turn around. "Jeez, what was that about?"

"Nothing," Kevin said, not able to make eye contact with Sam. "Anyways, did you figure anything out about Dean? Any new information?"

Sam shook his head. "But I'm not giving up. And you?"

"No," Kevin responded. "No luck here. But I won't give up either. I'll be here to help. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam smiled. "I appreciate that." The Winchester patted the spot next to him. "Sit. I think it's time we talked."

Kevin looked at him nervously but slowly walked over and took a seat. What was Sam up to? "What's up?"

Turning to face Kevin, Sam began to talk. "Dean's gone..."

"I know Sam, and I'm sorry..."

Sam held up his hand. "Please, let me finish." Kevin remained quiet as Sam took a breath. "Dean's gone... Cas, he's off the grid. He won't respond to any of my prayers." He shrugged his shoulders. "And sure, Gabriel or Charlie will pop in from time to time, but for the most part... it's just the two of us now."

Kevin nodded, but felt reluctant to speak.

Sam lowered his head, looking to his lap. "We're the only family we got left right now Kevin," Sam whispered. "You're like a brother to me..."

For some reason, Kevin felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He didn't like hearing those words from Sam. Deep down, he knew about his feelings for the younger Winchester brother. So hearing the word brother in reference to him sort of hurt.

Then Sam paused. "...No, that's not quite right. Somehow, you're different, not more... but not less. But I know you're important to me. You're..." Suddenly, Sam felt Kevin's arms around him. He stiffened at first, and then began to relax. He hadn't realized just how much he needed some form of human contact. This embrace, he needed it. It made him feel better in ways that words couldn't, in ways ripping apart demons and other monsters couldn't. Almost of their own accord, his arms were embracing Kevin back.

Being careful not to break the embrace, Kevin leaned back and looked into the eyes of Sam. Both of their breathing had become a bit more rapid as their eyes wavered in emotion. Kevin leaned his face in just a little bit, mere inches, as Sam remained rigidly still, his breathing becoming more erratic.

Nervously, Kevin pressed onward. He never thought this would happen. He had thought about it for months now, maybe even longer, and he just hadn't realized it yet. Was this really happening? And then his lips barely just grazed Sam's and the hunter's body grew still as a statue as his breath caught in his throat. His arms stiffened around Kevin and his eyes grew motionless.

Exactly two seconds ticked by and then Sam flew up from the bed. Striding across the room, he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Kevin cried out, jumping from the bed and taking a few steps closer to Sam. "Please, don't freak out. Where are you going?"

"I'm not freaking out," Sam responded as he opened the door and exited his room. "I just remembered a lead is all. I'll be back later."

"But Sam," Kevin yelled.

As Sam left, Kevin slumped back down on the Winchester's bed, feeling defeated, feeling rejected, and feeling stupid for his careless action. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done that. It was too soon. Hell, maybe it would always be too soon.

And he didn't believe a word Sam had said about remembering a lead. He hadn't told Sam this yet, because he barely understood it himself. But ever since he came back from the dead, he had started to feel other abilities creep up on him. He always knew when someone was lying, for instance. Once, he even got a vision of Dean, grabbing him and bringing him back from heaven. But then, for some reason, he forgot all the contents of the vision, only remembering that he had one. And then, there was his ability to sense emotions. He had become an empath, apparently, though it was far from a perfect science. He was still getting a hang of it. 

But in that moment when he had just barely kissed Sam, he had felt it. There was attraction there, and lust. And something beneath all that, something that was far more profound.  
Could he trust his new prophetic abilities?

Did Sam truly love him too?


	2. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a vision of Sam's death. He races to save him, but will he make it in time? Or will he be burying another friend?

Blood was splattered across his face and dripping down his arms. His eyes were wild and his hair chaotic, his chest heaving in hysteria, everything about him lost in a state of mad delirium as he swung his blade and kicked at the vampires around him. For several seconds, it appeared he had the upper hand. Four decapitated blood suckers were already dead on the ground while he grabbed a stake he had tucked under his waistband and plunged it into the heart of the female vampire to his left. He twisted the wooden stake, a snarl upon his face, as he felt the warm monster’s blood begin to pour from the wound, thick upon his hand.

But he didn’t see it coming and that’s why he lost the upper hand. He was too preoccupied with inflicting pain, with losing himself, that he had lost all sense of his surroundings. And by the time he reacted, it was too late.

He felt a heavy weight hit his back, knocking him to the ground so hard, it nearly knocked the breath out of him. Tight hands gripped his neck and the next thing he knew, teeth were piercing his flesh and his blood was being consumed. He struggled to get the blood fiend off of him, but just as he was about to escape, two other vampires appeared at his side, pinning his arms to the ground.

He squirmed with all his might, but he was barely able to budge. He was certainly outmatched here, at least in numbers. The two vampires that were on his arms were now feeding from his wrists and he thought he could feel another consuming from his ankle. Any second now, and it didn’t matter if he got away. He would surely die from the blood loss.

The one on his back lifted from his neck, wiping his mouth clean. He felt the vampire’s tongue tease his ear lobe, making his flesh crawl in revulsion. He could feel the world going dark around him too, could feel his energy being sucked away from him. He was fighting to stay awake, but it was a battle he had already lost, he just didn’t know it yet. He was going to let Dean down if he died. Why had he been so careless?

The last words he heard as his eyes closed and his heart began to slowly stop were, “You make for quite a tasty meal Sam Winchester.”

Kevin’s eyes snapped open. His heart was racing, his head aching, his body sweating. He had just seen Sam die. But, he knew it hadn’t happened yet. But it was going to, unless he did something about it. He grabbed his prepared vampire kit and quickly headed to the garage. Hopping on Dean’s favorite motorcycle, he headed to the empty warehouse on the other side of town, the warehouse Sam would die in if he didn’t get there in time.

* * *

Sam felt one latch on to his back. If he didn’t do something soon, this wasn’t going to end well for him and he would never have the chance to bring Dean back. He was struggling, but it was getting him nowhere. 

And then there were more vampires on him.

And then Kevin’s voice rang in his ears. “Get the fuck off of him you filthy parasites!”

The vampire on Sam’s back leaped off him, but the ones on his arms stayed put. They weren’t feeding anymore though, as they were staring at Kevin with hungry and lustful eyes. But they were holding Sam tight. 

The one at Sam’s ankle was standing nearby, eyes darting between Sam and Kevin.

Sam looked at his friend in confusion and alarm. “Kevin, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

Ignoring Sam, Kevin looked at the vampire that had stepped closer to him warily. He was just as pale in real life as he had been in his vision. His stringy and oily hair was to his and blood ran down his chin. “Well, hadn’t realized we ordered delivery.”

“Let him go,” Kevin stated, balling his fists around something in his pockets.

The vampires laughed, sneering at Kevin. “Now why would we do that,” ankle biter asked. “You are clearly outmatched.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The vampire that seemed to be in charge lost all sense of humor as his sneer vanished from his face and he ran at Kevin without any warning. But Kevin was prepared, pulling his right fist from his pocket. He swiped at his attacker, pushing his unknown weapon into its neck and applying pressure.

“What the fuck,” the vampire shouted. “What was...”

“Dead man’s blood,” Kevin said with a sneer. He tossed the emptied syringe across the room. “You should be feeling it any second.”

“You son of a bitch,” he said, stepping closer to the prophet. “I’ll kill you for this... slowly.”

“Empty threats,” Kevin responded curtly. “Someone will die tonight, but it won’t be me and it won't be him,” he said, gesturing toward Sam. "Now let him go... or you might die slowly."

The vampire snarled.

And then ankle biter charged at him. Kevin was slower to react this time. He was pushed to the ground and the vampire was on top of him. His jagged fangs were out, coming closer to his neck. Kevin could hear Sam yelling and struggling, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying, as he was too preoccupied with the monster on top of him. His breath was putrid, his snarls vicious. But before ankle biter could sink his second set of teeth into him, Kevin yanked another syringe of dead man’s blood from his pocket, quickly injecting more of the poison into the vampire. The vampire struggled to get at him for a few more seconds, but then quickly weakened and then Kevin pushed the thing off of him.

One of the vampires that had hold of Sam’s arms looked worried. Sam could feel him loosen his grip a bit and the younger Winchester brother took advantage of it. With a quick maneuver, Sam escaped from the grasp, punching the vampire in the face while kicking the other to the ground.

Kevin saw Sam’s abandoned machete and ran to it. Picking it up, he yelled, “Sam,” and then tossed it to him. Sam grabbed it by the hilt and swung, decapitating one with little effort. The other attempted to run, but Kevin ran to block it. It was about to attack him, so that it could get away, but it was too late. Before Kevin’s eyes, the monster’s head was separated from his body and fell to the ground. Kevin felt a splatter of blood hit his face as he looked on, seeing the creature’s neck bone poking out the top. The body slumped to the ground and fell over with a thump. Raising his arm, he wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his face, getting most of the blood off.

The two vampires that had dead man’s blood running through their veins were crawling across the floor, trying in futility to flee. But they couldn’t let them escape. They had their scent for life now. Besides, they were monsters. They would just attack innocents again and they couldn’t have that. In a matter of seconds, Sam had finished them off as well.

But the fight was not yet over.

Kevin wasted no time. He was in front of Sam in a matter of seconds. “What the hell were you thinking, huh Sam?”

“Kevin,” Sam started, but Kevin ignored him, plowing through in his anger.

“That was freaking crazy! If you’re gonna start going on suicide missions, I’m gonna lock you up in the bunker so you can’t get back out until you come to your fucking senses. Lead my ass.”

“Kevin,” Sam tried again, but to no avail.

“What lead? What kinda idiotic, run of the mill vampire nest is going to know anything about how to bring Dean back? Huh?"

“Kevin…”

“And one more thing Sam,” Kevin continued to yell. “I care about you. Besides my mom, you’re all I got now and…”

“Kevin,” Sam yelled with such force that his voice echoed in the warehouse.

Kevin’s mouth snapped shut, looking at Sam with a mixture of surprise and fury. His chest was rising and falling quickly in his state of anger. He stared at Sam for several seconds before he said anything. “What Sam?”

Sam was silent for a few moments, hesitation wavering in his eyes. But then his eyes narrowed and his expression set, becoming still. “This,” Sam said, as he lowered his face until his lips were pressed upon Kevin’s. At first, the kiss was soft and seemed to be unsure of itself. Neither one of them seemed to know what was fully happening. Kevin’s body was rigid in shock. And Sam was shaking slightly with nerves.

But then passion took over. Like a fire, it consumed them. Kevin’s hand was on the back of Sam’s head, woven through his hair, and Sam grabbed the prophet by the hips, bringing the younger man closer to him. They kissed for several seconds before they finally broke apart, taking in deep breaths.

“Wow,” Kevin gasped.

“Yeah, wow…”

“That kiss,” Kevin said, his voice a whisper.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry if…”

“Don’t be sorry. I wanted you to kiss me for a long time now.”

“Have you,” Sam asked, surprised.

Kevin nodded. “But don’t think that’s gonna get you out of trouble. That stunt you just pulled…”

“I know, I know,” Sam immediately cut in. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Kevin said. “Now let’s get home and clean up.”


	3. Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his debut in this story, so that he can see his brother Sam once more and his friend Kevin. But he is shocked, but elated, to see what comes pouring into the bunker.
> 
> Unbeknownst to Sam and Kevin, Dean has taken on the cloak of Death. But before they continue to search for him, they find solace in each other.
> 
> Also, Dean can sense a change in Kevin, a change Kevin himself doesn't quite perceive completely.

He could sense it somehow. Well, he knew how, but it would be impossible to describe, useless really, since he only had reapers to converse with now. It might as well have been a forty-sixth sense. But he could tell. His brother Sam, along with the rest of the gang… and Cas of course, were looking for him fervently.

And what was his brother thinking, going into a vampire’s nest alone, with little to no planning? Really though, it’s not like he could be surprised. He knew he would do the same, had their roles been reversed. Logically, though, those fangers would not have any information as to Dean’s whereabouts or current condition. But it wasn’t logic that drove Sam; especially tonight.

No, it was grief that drove him so, along with rage and the huge unknown hanging over his head and weighing his heart with such a heavy burden. But if Sam didn’t straighten up soon, Dean may have to find himself interfering.

If Kevin hadn’t shown up when he did, Dean would have to reap his own brother’s soul much sooner that he had anticipated. No doubt, Kevin’s prophetic abilities were evolving beyond the norm for a simple prophet. The once straight laced, honor roll student, has now become such a bad ass that if the supernatural baddies were smart, they would run from his sight. But they were rarely smart, were they? Their egos usually led them around by the leash, not their intelligence.

Dean, as Death, could sense the growing power that lied dormant within the young prophet just as one could look out the window at midday and sense the sun. Oh, how it would surprise the young man when those powers manifest themselves. Kevin Tran was evolving, just as Dean was, in his abilities, and in ways that neither of them would fully understand. Dean hoped that Kevin could keep Sam from going over the edge, from devolving essentially.

Right now, Dean stood in the familiar bunker, looking around in fond memory. He wouldn’t be fighting the great battles anymore, or even the baddie of the week. He worked on a larger scale now. Oh, how he would miss that. Now, he would instead be managing more than an entire corporation’s worth of employees. Reapers now reported to him, instead of getting in his way. It was going to take some getting used to, that was for sure. And when he deemed it worth his time or important enough, he would reap the occasional soul himself. That was his life now.

Suddenly, Dean turned his head, sensing their approach. Sam and Kevin were just down the street, guiding closer behind the wheel of the Impala. They would be here in a few moments. He decided that he would stay and take a peek before he left. Making himself invisible to mortals, he took a seat and simply waited. He would see his brother and his friend once more before he took leave. Watching the clock on the wall, he saw the long hand tick around a few more times and then they were there, entering the bunker.

He didn’t think anything could surprise him anymore, but this did. They came in tearing and pawing at each other, kissing wildly as their hands roamed each other’s bodies with unleashed passion. Sam had Kevin’s shirt ripped off of him in split seconds, tossing it across the room. Dean cocked an eye brow. ‘Well, his brother was finally doing it,’ he thought to himself. His brother needed this.

But then something strange happened. Kevin suddenly broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looked around the room. His eyes wondered the bunker and seemed to land right on Dean. Though he did not need to breathe, he felt his breath catch in his throat regardless. There was no possible way Kevin could see him. Sure, his power was growing, and oh how formidable it would be some day. But there was just no way it had evolved to this point.

Dean sat there, frozen, waiting to see what would happen.  
“What’s wrong Kev,” Sam asked, still gasping, chest heaving.

Kevin shook his head, as it trying to clear cobwebs from it. “I… I don’t know. My skin just got prickly for some reason. I thought…”

Sam laughed, interrupting him. “I tend to have that effect sometimes,” he said, then promptly grabbed Kevin by the face with both his hands and began hungrily kissing him once more.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. Well, this was Dean’s cue to be on his way and to let the two new love birds do their thing. He knew he would see his brother once more, probably multiple times if he was being totally honest with himself. But this was hardly the time. There were certain parts of Sam he did not even want to leave to imagination and he certainly could not and would not want to see him do the deed. 

But oh how relieved Dean was that Kevin could not actually see him. He had every intention of not making his existence known. It was simpler that way, he told himself.

He was about to flash out of there when he sensed something alarming.

Dean frowned, shaking his head. This was way too soon. Oh, Lisa… it was her time. And oh, poor Ben. What to do with Ben?

Dean felt heartbroken all over again.

In a flash, he was gone from the bunker, and hundreds of miles away. He saw how it would happen. His first instinct was to jump in, to interfere, to save his once girlfriend. But then he felt his Deathly resolve sink in. No, he could not make an exception. This had to be done.

The cars collided and Lisa flew through the window, her seat belt malfunctioning as it somehow came loose. Ben jerked forward, but remained in his seat, as his head hit the dashboard and he instantly fell unconscious.


	4. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Sam finally have sex.
> 
> There isn't much plot.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to finish this side story of The Seeds of Hist First.

The odd flash of abnormality Kevin had felt vanished from his mind quite quickly as Sam shoved his tongue down his throat. Sam didn’t even have to fight for dominance in the kiss, because Kevin let him win. He felt so enthralled with Sam, so turned on by him, he was happy to give in to his every whim.

Suddenly, as if sensing his thoughts, Sam pushed Kevin up against the wall a few feet away and pushed Kevin to his knees with such force, it could only serve as a means to further burn the embers in his loins, hardening his member beyond belief.

Sam quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard, quite impressive dick. It was much a good nine inches long, maybe a bit longer, and quite thicker than Kevin could ever imagine. “Suck it prophet,” Sam said with a smirk, as he pushed Kevin’s head towards his dick.

Kevin wasted no time obliging. He was going to start by wrapping his lips around the head, teasing it mercilessly, but savoring it. But Sam didn’t give him the chance. With such dominance, Sam shoved Kevin down his large member, hitting the back of Kevin’s throat, making him choke.

Moaning, Kevin unzipped his own jeans and reached in, grabbing his member and jerking it with a fury heated by unbridled passion, feeling his uncircumcised penis leak with precum from the excitement of having Sam so forcefully down his throat.

Who knew being treated in such a dominant manner would turn him on so much? And who knew Sam would be such a dominant man?

The hunter continued thrusting down the prophet’s throat with near reckless abandon. Kevin felt himself almost… almost… throw up, but he kept it bay, learning to suck dick at such great speed. He loved the feeling of choking on Sam’s dick.

Suddenly, Sam stopped, pulling his dick out of Kevin’s mouth. “I want to be inside you,” he said.

Kevin’s breath hitched at the thought. For some reason, that thought hadn’t yet crossed his mind. But now that it was planted, it was grew like a might oak tree. Oh, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had to have Sam inside him.

“Can I ride you,” Kevin asked quietly, licking his lips as he looked up at Sam lustfully, eye lids half closed.

Sam’s lips turned upwards. “Ride me? Sure baby.”

Baby… that was a word Kevin relished hearing coming off of Sam’s lips. He could get used to that.

Sam bent and grabbed Kevin up by the arms, raising him so that he could kiss him once more. He kissed him all the way to his bedroom, and once he was there, he pushed the prophet down on the bed. Kevin bounced, landing as his hard dick, quite a bit smaller than Sam’s, flopped back and forth. And it’s not that it was small, it’s just, compared to the young Winchester brother’s member, almost anyone’s dick would seem small.

Lowering himself down on Kevin, Sam began licking and sucking at Kevin’s neck, making the younger man moan in pleasure. After several seconds of this, Sam either got bored, or really reveled in the anticipation of what was to come, as he began to make his way down Kevin’s body. He yanked the prophet’s jeans off, throwing them across the room, knocking the room’s lamp over in the process, causing the room to darken.

Sam began to bite and suck on Kevin’s inner thighs, making the younger man beneath him squirm in pleasure. Breathing heavily, Kevin managed to say, “I want… I want you…”

“I’ll be inside you soon enough,” Sam finished for him.

Suddenly, he took Kevin’s dick in his mouth, making the prophet almost scream out in surprise. “Oh my God!”

“Don’t you mean oh my Sam?”

Kevin laughed, then pushed up on Sam and changed positions, so that Sam was now laying on the bed. “I’ll have you inside me now.”

Sam’s eyes suddenly flashed in alarm. “I don’t have lube.”

Kevin frowned for a second, then just shook his head. “Well, I’ll just have to get it real wet then.”

Sam grinned. “Oh?”

“Oh,” Kevin replied, as he lowered his head to Sam’s big cock. He immediately engulfed it with his mouth, slamming it to the back of his throat, making sure to get it really wet.

“I have an idea,” Sam said. “Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it,” Sam ordered.

Without any more hesitation, Kevin turned around, positioning his ass for Sam to see. What Kevin experience next had him yelping out in surprised and pleasure like no other. He felt Sam jam his tongue into his hole, licking it, shoving it in deeply. Kevin felt worried for a brief second, not remembering when his last shower was, what with all the crazy going on lately, but that thought dissipated rather quickly. If Sam thought he tasted dirty, he didn’t say anything, so he must have been fine.

Sam licked his hole for several minutes, as Kevin continued sucking his cock. After a little while, Sam stopped and bit each of his cheeks and said, “I think you’re ready.”

Kevin’s heart began beating wildly. He wanted this oh so desperately. But he was worried it would hurt too much. But no matter what, he was going to do this. He wanted it, no, he need it.

He let Sam’s dick drop from his mouth as he turned around and began to hover over it. He positioned it at his hole, feeling it touch his entrance. He grasped Sam’s member and began to lower on to it. Sam began to slowly slip in as Kevin moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure simultaneously. It took some time for Sam to slip all the way inside, but when he finally did, Kevin sighed out heavily, feeling a pain like one he had never experienced before, but the feelings of such pleasure that accompanied it made it more than worth it.

Sam and Kevin sat still for a moment as the prophet was given some time to adjust to the wanted invasion. It was Kevin that first started to move, as he began rocking back and forth slowly.

But it didn’t take long before Kevin was riding like a wild stallion, moving his hips back and forth so fast, Sam could have sworn Kevin had done this before.

“Oh Sam,” Kevin yelled out.

“That’s right,” the hunter gasped out. “Sam my name.”

“Sam,” Kevin screamed once more.

At that point, Sam grabbed Kevin by the hips and bent his legs and began to thrust himself. Kevin yelped in surprise. “Oh!”

Kevin felt more pain than pleasure for a moment, but didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, take it my little bitch,” Sam suddenly said.

But that line threw Kevin over the edge. Hearing that gave him immense satisfaction. “Harder,” he found himself saying, quite to his disbelief.

Sam didn’t hold back. He raised his back so he had all his weight on his shoulders so that he had Kevin high, and dropped so that he fell completely out of the prophet and then he promptly pushed the younger man down on him with such force, that it made Kevin scream out in pain, but pain laced with a satisfaction he had never felt before, as his cock instantly exploded, sending wave after wave of pearl white cum splashing on to Sam’s chest and hitting his face.

At the same time, Sam felt himself explode inside Kevin, feeling himself shoot over and over again deep inside his prophet. His cum slowly leaked out as Sam pulled himself from Kevin. The younger man felt an emptiness when Sam left his body. That would have to be rectified again soon. He would have Sam inside him whenever he wanted now, for the rest of his life. He could sense it.

He collapsed on Sam, both their chests heaving from the sheer exertion of their act of sexual desires.

“Sorry,” Sam said, still breathing heavily. “I didn’t mean to get so carried away.”

“Don’t ever apologize for how you fuck me,” Kevin responded. “Yeah, it hurt. But it felt good too. That was amazing!”

For hours they laid there in silence in each other’s arms, both spent, until they fell asleep, and then woke the next morning, and made love once more.

It would be quite a long time before they ever found out what happened to Dean. But eventually, they would stop and move on with their lives. Eventually, they would even marry and have a happy life, but never stopping to help save the world.

And oh, the sex they would have. It was wild, it was kinky, and it would last a lifetime.


End file.
